This Phase I trial will determine the maximum tolerable dose and response rate of paclitaxel that can be combined with doxorubicin and dexrazoxane with and without G-CSF. The effect of dexrazoxane on the pharmokinetics of paclitaxel used in combination with doxorubicin will be assessed. The maximum cumulative dose of doxorubicin that can be given when used in combination with dexrazoxane and paclitaxel will also be assessed.